Mate with your sins
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Sesshomaru is looking for a mate to spend the rest of his life with, but when he comes across a young man who has no past or even where he came from...well things couldn't get any worse than this. Sesshomaru is finding himself to be getting attracted!


**So many new fics I've thought of and so many to go through.**

**Summary: A man, who goes by the name of Sesshomaru, is looking for a mate and thinks he finds one when he runs into Sasuke, a man with apparently no past or future if he had not come his way. But along with this man, comes many strange and odd things that Sesshomaru is not able to place a finger on. Just where did this man come from and why does he look dead in the eyes?**

**Warning: Contains Blood, a bit of gore.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto OR Inuyasha!**

* * *

><p>The wind howled through the misty air and crows and ravens made their way through out the sky, cawing and calling to each other to tell the others that there was a fresh kill nearby, ready for the pickings. The scent of blood ran through the bird's beaks and in through the little specks of what they thought was their noses. It drove the black birds crazy and in an instant, almost all of the black ravens surrounding the area of the reeking blood were now gathered at the scene, about to dig into their finding of food.<p>

Barren and dark waste lands only gave the birds a free view of their meal below as they circled above like vultures waiting to strike at an unsuspecting rabbit. Their 'food' was nothing more then a mere boy who looked to be in his teens, with black hair that had been spiked at the back and a pale body that resembled a ghostly form. His raven, black hair was grungy and clogged with dirt and sand and his face was patched with brown spots that shown he was in some kind of a dispute. The crows and ravens who circled above called out once more before they disappeared into the night sky among the mist clouds. A young man, who looked to be in his twenties-stopped in front of the body that lied in his path, and knelt down to examine the body. The man had hair that draped past his shoulders and to the end of his back where his back end began. It was silvery white with bangs hanging from the front of his forehead. A blue, crescent moon-shaped mark was visible as well as two, red streaks of marks on his cheeks on both sides. His eyes were gold in color and sparkled under the moon-lit sky that tried to peep through the misty clouds.

"What a pitiful human being. But this Sesshomaru shall show you mercy." As plain and cool with his words, the man took out a sword that hung from his waist and sliced at the air around the boy's body.

A few seconds later, the boy opened his eyes and sat up slowly. His black, spiky hair hung over his eyes and his eyes themselves looked like they had been dead a long time ago. "What is your name, human?" The man asked the boy as he stood up and towered over him like a looming castle.

"Sasuke…Uchiha." Sesshomaru was oddly fascinated by the boy's voice and told him his own name. "I am Sesshomaru, a demon of these lands. Where do you come from?" Sesshomaru was slightly interested in how a mere human was able to survive such a waste land that they were in now.

It was common to see human bodies and demons alike, lying on the ground, some face-up and some face-down. There was no sign of a war anywhere near them or were there any signs of a massacre. The only life form that surrounded the two of them, were the ravens. The boy, Sasuke, looked up at Sesshomaru who stood in front of him and blinked a couple of times before answering. "I…don't know where I came from." Sesshomaru narrowed his golden colored eyes and looked at the full, blood red moon that was in the sky.

Whoever this man was, apparently had some sort of past that Sesshomaru was aching to know about. Why he cared at all was another thing that got the demon bothered. 'Do I, Sesshomaru, really want to know about a mere human?' Sesshomaru thought as he stood there and watched the boy for a bit and then turned and walked away without another word.

Sasuke sat there for a moment and then got up slowly from the filthy ground that had smothered his white yukata with stains and amongst the stains…dried blood. Sasuke noticed the dried blood stains and felt around. They weren't his blood nor were he hurt in any way aside from being on a near-death experience. Just who was he and why did he have blood on himself?

* * *

><p><strong>An: And that would be the end of the prologue. I'll add a bit more to the next chapter.**


End file.
